


Need any dating advice?

by Rainfalls



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, hinting of other pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfalls/pseuds/Rainfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha really likes setting people up with dates and Sam wants to get her a date. Who will end up with a date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need any dating advice?

Recently, Sam has noticed that love was in the air. He could easily tell you the reason why. If you were wondering, it is due to Natasha. She has been running around looking for someone to match and since she has recently been working on Steve and Bucky. Not that potential candidates, Clint, doesn’t appreciate the help but they really do not need a spy to be all over him. 

He had to delete his accounts on certain apps due to her. It’s a good thing he deleted them before she saw, just in case she decided that he was a potential candidate. He kind of misses the dating websites, however if he shows any signs Natasha will pounce.

As a counselor, Sam wonders if she has become a dating consultant due to her empty dating life. She wanted fulfillment and since she can’t get her own romance story in her own life, which is extremely difficult for a spy who does not trust people. Not to worry though because in return Sam is going to set Natasha up. 

What Sam is going to be doing is completely necessary. As Natasha’s friend who watches TV with her on the weekends and whom let’s her paint his nails, he knows these things. Natasha’s love life so far has been not successful and as a friend he is very truthful. 

Natasha has a lot of almost, by that he means almost dating someone. She may get very close to many people but there are only some she likes and often they don’t realise that. For example, Bruce Banner was high in the possible list, sadly he got together with Betty Rose. Bruce was a good guy he just wasn’t available.

Being new to the ‘friend of a spy’ programme, Sam needed to find out what she was interested in. A girl, a guy? Sam needs to get the information. Sam should act discrete, maybe he should pretend to help her with her newest pair.

Sam walked into the main commune room and saw Natasha on the couch on her StarkPad. Sam sat down next to her and cuddled up next to her, head on her shoulder. Natasha shifted to make room for him.

‘So I heard you want to set Bucky and Steve for a date. Can I help?’ 

‘Sure Sam, you can be my infiltrator.’

‘A spy’s spy, I like that. A wingman, literally. So, how can you tell they were meant to be?’ He got Natasha to laugh at that joke.

Natasha turned around to stare at him, raising an eyebrow. ‘It’s so obvious Sam have you seen the way both of them stare at them secretly or for Bucky glaring. Plus they both told me about their interests. ’ Sam nodded, Natasha technically had their permission to nudge them in the right direction.

‘Do you want to date anyone Nat?’

‘Sure, if you can find for me a person who can keep up with me.’ Natasha laughs it of but Sam can tell by her eyes that she meant it, wished for it. She seems to not mind the person being a guy or a girl as she did not mention a specific gender.

‘So as you’re spy what do you want me to do?’ Sam asked, curious.

‘I’ll send you the plan later. Make me breakfast, it is officially breakfast time.’ Sam laughed.

‘I was wondering why you weren’t eating.’ Sam stood up. 

How did she know it was exactly 6.30? Then tony stumbled in. Never mind, Stark did had a very good internal clock for coffee. Tony leaned over to hug the coffee machine which has turned on and made coffee by itself while ‘Daddy’, Tony, thanks it.

Sam decided to ignore Tony’s usual behaviour and put in his ear phones. Sam hummed to his tunes as he prepped for cooking. Which usually takes a lot of prep due to him feeding superheroes. French toast with bacon way a good option, easy and fast. He beat the eggs quickly for the bread, cut some tomatoes and avocados and put a chunk of bacon in the oven. You may wonder who buys a whole chunk of bacon but it was necessary to feed them meat.

When he finished, Thor, Jane, Clint, Laura, Bruce and Betty were already at the table. It was still surprising that Captain America was not a morning person, along with Bucky. Sam placed the breakfast on the table.

‘Eat up, I’ll go get Steve and Bucky.’ 

-

Sam felt like a parent, here he was cooking for and waking up children. He went up to Steve’s floor. He knocked before he entered the room. Sam tried to stop his smile from blooming on his face when he saw what was in the room. For two super soldiers that aren’t dating they sure are attached to the hip.

Sam was met with the sight of two half naked men cuddling together. If the fans on tumblr could see them now. Sam paused for a moment, Natasha would like to see this. Sam whipped out his phone and snapped a pic. He may have set it as his background picture, no one could blame him for wanting some eye candy.

Sam tried to shake them awake. ‘Rise and shine sleepyheads.’ Bucky grumbled turning around to grab Sam’s hand, dragging him onto the bed.

‘It’s too early Sam, sleep with us.’ Steve mumbled. Uh uh, Sam was not going to be coaxed into bed by them, he wasn’t thinking about it. At times like this when he is living with could be models, he really wishes he could use the accounts he deleted.

‘Well, if you don’t want breakfast at least let me go.’ Sam sighed. He tried wiggling out but Bucky and Steve had a very strong grip on him. ‘Fine be that way, Jarvis play the alarm for me please.’

‘Will do.’ Then a high pitch cry was let out. Steve and Bucky woke up with a gasp, nearly falling of the bed in shock. Sam grinned as he was released.

‘I am awake!’ Steve cried with Bucky whining as he tried to cover his head with a pillow.

‘For a person who runs at the crack of dawn when I first met him, it sure takes a lot for you to wake up…’ Sam complained as he left them to suffer.

-

To: FalconFly@Wingmail.com   
Subject: What you need to do  
I need you to get them to spend more time with each other, even though that is mostly what they do. Teach them to do gymnastic, I know you area gymnast, so that they feel the attraction more. If that does not work flirt with them so that they feel jealous.

To: BlackWidow@Spidermail.com  
Subject: What is with our emails? Did Tony change them?  
Sure, I’ll turn up my charm if they continue staying oblivious. But they might fall for me, I’m very flexible. ;)

To: FalconFly@Wingmail.com   
Subject: Yes, I am going to go kill Tony  
You’re not that charming from my stand point most females are much better.

Check of Sam’s list that Natasha prefers females and judging from her other choices she has made in her life. Is that she wants someone who can hold up for themselves, someone who understands her and someone who likes her back. Looking at his options he knew someone who was available.

A little birdy after all told him, no not Redwing, Clint. Clint has been looking for a date for Natasha for years and has found out who likes Natasha back. Since Clint has children, he has found it difficult to figure out how to get Natasha a date with her. Maria Hill was a busy lady.

Sam finds that the best way to get people together is too directly ask. He messaged Maria a message if she would be interested in dating Natasha. She agreed as long as she can be the one to ask, if Sam was completely sure she had a chance. Sam gave her the most he can say, that Natasha type is like her.

Well now that he is done with his project, which he hoped worked, he has to help Natasha with her project.

-

Sam was stretching as he waited for Steve and Bucky to arrive. 

‘Hey, Sam uh, what you said that you wanted to umm go and do some gymnastic with us?’ Steve blushed.

‘Yeah, come in you need to stretch before we start. We can start on the basics like casting.’

‘But Natasha said…’ Steve looked confused for some reason.

‘Nat said what?’

‘Well, Natasha tricked us we thought gymnastic had a different meaning.’ Bucky said obviously disappointed. Sam turned around to see Steve and Bucky fully dressed in suits. Sam stared at them. Why would they dress like that for gymnastic? Wait, oh, Natasha set him up! Sam’s eyes widen.

‘Oh. We were supposed to go out?’

‘Yes on a date, we asked Natasha for help as she seems to know how to set up dates. Since the cat is out of the bag, will you go out with us?’ Bucky tried to look nonchalant.  
‘Yeah, okay.’

‘See Bucky, he wouldn’t, wait what. He said yes.’

‘Yeah why not? Plus I guess I owe Natasha one. By the way Natasha how did the date go?’ Natasha walked in with Maria and as proof kissed her on the cheek. 

‘Fabulously.’ Maria replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha knows about Sam's accounts, that's how she knew he wanted to date.


End file.
